


It'll Be Just Fine in the End

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a drabble I wrote about one Marley Rose. (I wasn't at all sure who the girl should be; none of the newbie Glee girls really seemed to fit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Just Fine in the End

"So…you're gay, then?"

Marley lets out a sigh at the voice, putting a hand on her locker door as she turns to look at Jake.

"No," she answers shortly, turning and digging for her math books.

Jake asks, "Bisexual, then?"

"What? No," Marley says again, a bit annoyed.

"Then why…?"

The brown-haired girl gathers her things, closes the locker, and starts on her way to the next class. She sees Jake catch up and walk beside her as she tries to answer.

"She's…she's special." Marley can't help the grin and the faint blush that spread across her face at the thought of her girlfriend. "I can't explain. I never thought I'd date a girl, but here I am. She and her beautiful eyes waltzed their way into my heart." Her eyes sparkle in a way Jake has never seen before, and he's not sure how to feel about that. She shrugs, looking at the other teen.

Jake nods, smile looking strained. "Well, as long as you're happy, I guess it really doesn't matter."

Marley nods, feeling a bit of empathy for her ex. She knows it's still hard for him, even if their breaking up was his own fault. He'll get over it,she reminds herself.

"Aren't you scared?" he asks suddenly, and she looks at him in surprise. "Scared of people judging you?" Jake gestures around at the crowded halls.

She shrugs again. "A little. All I know is I really like her, and I don't really care what others think." She forces herself not to say "I'm in love". Marley knows a big mistake last time was getting caught up in everything, thinking she was in love, allowing herself to fall before she really knew what that meant.

Jake takes a breath, looking at her. "I'm happy for you two." After a pause, he adds, "And just let me know if anyone gives you any trouble about it. I won't hesitate to come to your defense." Marley sees him clench his fist a little and the look he gives her tells her he's completely serious.

She shakes her head a little, saying, "Thanks." She appreciates what he's saying and really does mean it, even if she doesn't agree with violence.

"Just…be careful." I don't want you to get hurt again. Marley can almost hear the unspoken sentence reflected in his uncertain eyes.

She smiles awkwardly. "I will. I'm taking it slow this time."

Just as they stop outside the door to Marley's next class, Jake nods once again, a look of mild pain on his face. "Good." He stops before looking into her eyes for the first time in days. "See you later, Marley."

As the brown-haired girl stands there with her hand in a wave, she hears a voice behind her and feels a hand on her arm. "Sit by me, Angel?"

Marley nods, casting one last look out the door before looking at her girlfriend with a bright, true smile. "Yeah. Of course I will."

In that moment, Marley is sure. Jake will be fine, and so will she. Everything will be okay.


End file.
